


Time to Accept the Invitation

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fanfiction, Kissing, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Training, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: When Byleth began to feel drawn to Sylvain, she couldn't quite figure out.  Not that it mattered.  He was persistent enough to throw out yet another dinner invitation.  An invitation that she decided not to refuse this time.Her eyes fixed on the handsome redhead as he sat across the dining hall with the rest of the Blue Lions.  Her mind far from the conversation going on around her.“Byleth,” Manuela prompted, “are you even listening to any of us?”
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 62





	Time to Accept the Invitation

Trailing her finger around the rim of her half-empty cup of tea, Byleth half listened to Alois and Catherine as her chin rested on her left hand. Her eyes lifted from her cup to across the room where the Blue Lions group was clearly having a good time. She would much rather be with them, but Alois had asked her to join them for dinner. Since she had found reason to decline the offer several times in the past, she felt she just couldn’t do it again. Shamir was now taking a seat next to Catherine and now, as she looked up, Manuela was approaching. 

As the conversation around her began to pick up, her eyes drifted back to the table across the room. Her eyes settling on Sylvain, her mind wandered to the day before when he had appeared at just the right time to help her as she had juggled a load of weapons she asked the blacksmith to repair. He had jokingly scolded her for trying to lug around everyone’s weapons but her own. Her eyes watched the handsome red-head sitting at the table next to Felix, clearly taking a ribbing of some sort. When had she begun to spend so much time thinking about him in her spare time? Her brows lowered as she thought about this.

“Byleth,” Manuela prompted, “are you even listening to any of us?”

Blinking, she looked at the faces looking back at her waiting for a response of some kind. “I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“Planning our next tactical maneuvers, no doubt,” Alois said as he set his hand on her shoulder. “Your mind never stops, does it?”

Smiling, she looked at him. “Never,” she responded as she looked at Manuela and continued, “but did you ask me something?” 

“I was merely asking if you and Dimitri have finalized your plans for heading to Fort Merceus?” Manuela repeated in a tone that hinted of annoyance at being ignored the first time. “We are all wondering what perils we will be facing at the famous Impenetrable Fortress.”

“We have a couple of more things to work out before attempting such a takeover.” Her brows lifted. “Namely, dealing with the Death Knight, but he seems to have some fixation on me, so I can be his distraction.” She glanced about at all the eyes now aimed in her direction. “At any rate, I am confident that we will prevail nonetheless.”

“Of course, we will,” Alois boomed. “With you on our team, how can we lose?”

Byleth’s eyes watched as Dimitri, Mercedes, Felix, and Annette were filing out of the dining hall together. Somehow, she had missed Sylvain getting up to leave.

“Excuse me.” All eyes moved to look at Sylvain as he moved next to Byleth. “We were wondering if we could steal the Professor from you for a bit.” He smiled at her now, noticing an obvious sigh of relief.

“Well, I guess duty calls,” she responded as she stood and looked at her dinner companions. “Thank you for the company at dinner. See you all tomorrow.” Following Sylvain out of the dining hall, she smiled as he looked at her. “Thank you.”

He chuckled now. “I couldn’t help noticing that you looked as if you really wanted an escape. Soooo, I just thought I would see if I could give you an out.”

“You have no idea,” she said with a slight laugh. “It’s not that I don’t enjoy spending time with any of them, it’s just that I prefer small doses and not all at once.”

“I perfectly understand.” Sylvain walked beside her as they headed toward the training hall. “You know, I have asked you this countless times only to be turned down countless times, but I am going to just throw this out there.” He stopped now and looked down at her. “I really would love to take you out to dinner sometime before we end up going our own separate ways.”

Byleth looked up at him as they stood outside the training hall. “How about tomorrow?”

“What? Really?”

“Really.”

“This is perfect.” They started into the hall now. “Thank you, for accepting this time.”

“And thank you, Sylvain, for being persistent enough to ask me again.” She gave him a wry grin. “Besides, if I can finally accept a dinner invitation from Alois, I guess I can manage one with you.”

They shared a laugh as they joined the rest of the group in the hall for some training.

Sylvain rested back in bed as his thoughts drifted over the events of the last few hours. He ran over the events of stealing glances at Byleth from across the dining hall to watching her spar with first Dimitri and then Felix before she even managed to pull him into a sparring match with her. One that he enjoyed much more than he let on despite the workout. 

He recalled how she had pulled her hair up into a high pony tail to get it out of her way as she demanded he spar with her or she would rescind her acceptance of his dinner invitation. The beads of sweat rolling down her neck, trailing down her chest and following the upper mound of her breast before disappearing into her cleavage burned in his mind. 

He could easily recall the sound of her voice as she playfully taunted him. Her grunts and panting while she thrusted and dodged. The way her chest heaved as she panted. His teeth gnawed the inside of his lower lip as he felt a tug of arousal just remembering their close interaction during their sparring match. 

“Dammit,” he muttered as he reached for a bottle of oil and squirted a small puddle into his hand. 

Smiling, Byleth closed her eyes and sighed as she relaxed back on her bed after her bath. Things had certainly taken a turn for the better after dinner. Sylvain’s attention to her lack of enthusiasm over her dinner companions was certainly a welcomed surprise. The very least she could do after that was accept his invitation for a meal out. Truth be known, she could hardly wait.

After her sparring with Dimitri and Felix, she couldn’t very well let Sylvain get away with not training. Why else would he have even gone to the hall if not to train? A soft sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the feel of his hand in hers when she grabbed it to pull him up from the bench. He was quite talented with his lance and actually managed to give her quite the workout. She recalled the way his shirt clung to his chest due to the moisture from sweat, and his grunts and growls as she pushed him harder than he wanted to work.

The soft and easy smile that touched his lips when they finished and he took her weapon to put it away actually made a skitter up her spine. Had he always been so good looking? So tall and perfectly put together from the top of his fluffy red hair to the broad chest that gave away to abs that she was sure were rock hard. Her brows drew together as she felt herself reaching to satisfy an ache that was growing just thinking about him. “Dammit, Sylvain,” she whispered.

Byleth smiled as she saw her date leaning against the wall talking to the gatekeeper as he waited for her. She wished they didn’t have to carry weapons to go out, but such was the case if they were leaving the walls of the monastery to venture into town. It would just be too dangerous to assume that they wouldn’t run into any Imperial foes on the way. It was a risk to not wear armor as well, but what kind of date would it be with all of that paraphernalia clanging about. 

Seated across from Sylvain at the tavern, Byleth enjoyed the crispy meat pie as they shared simple conversation that avoided the war altogether. She even managed to get him to share a few stories of when he was younger with Dimitri, Felix, and Ingrid which she enjoyed hearing. Actually, as she sipped on a tankard of mead, she couldn’t understand why she had denied going out with him for so long. Even with his history of philandering ways, she had to admit he was enjoyable company.

It was dark out by the time they began their walk back to the monastery. Byleth reached over and slowly slipped her hand into his as they walked and looked up at him as he laced his fingers with hers. “Thank you, Sylvain. I really enjoyed dinner with you.” 

“The pleasure was all mine, Byleth,” he said as he gave her hand a slight squeeze. “Maybe,” he began as he looked over at her, “we can even do it again sometime soon.”

“I think that is a perfect idea,” she responded as they entered the gate to the monastery. “Listen,” she began as they walked toward the dorms, “would you mind helping me out with something in my room?”

He looked at her as they approached her door. “Happy to help you with anything,” he responded. “You should know that by now.”

Once inside, Byleth lit a candle on her desk and turned to Sylvain as he stood just inside the door. Casually dressed in an ivory colored tunic, neatly tucked into his black trousers, and a black vest, she allowed her eyes the pleasure of quickly roaming over him before settling on his face. She could tell by his expression that he was trying to gauge what she was up to and decided she would just press on and see how things would play out.

Sylvain carefully watched her as she slowly walked toward him. Just the sight of her in the deep purple little dress, the full skirt flowing about her knees as she walked, the neckline that allowed ample view of cleavage, made his heart pound. His hands were itching to reach out and grab her. He wanted nothing more than to play out every single fantasy of her that has danced in his sordid thoughts since the first day he saw her, but he knew better than to tempt fate. Still, as she was standing directly in front of him now, it was all he could do to keep his hands to himself.

Byleth’s big, bright green eyes lifted to meet his as she tipped her head upward. Her hands reached out and took his while she continued to hold his eyes. Lifting a brow, she placed his hands on her hips and watched him smile. “You are being quite the gentleman this evening,” she said as she slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders.

“Yeah, well, I can behave when I need to,” he pointed out casually as his fingers ever so slowly moved on her hips. His eyes moved to settle on her lips as her tongue very slowly moved to moisten them. “But you are testing my limits,” he admitted softly. He felt her hands gently pull as she lifted to her toes and tipped her head. It was all he needed and dipped his head to bond his lips with hers.

Her arms wound around his neck while her lips moved with his. Her eyes closed as he moved his arms around her to hold her close. His barely audible moan reached her ears causing her to part her lips so he could deepen the kiss. Slender fingers threaded through red locks as she savored the feel of him against her and his tongue explored her mouth. Their lips parting, she drew a deep breath as she stared up at him. Without giving it another thought, she tightened her arms around him and boldly jumped up feeling his hands instinctively slide under her ass cheeks allowing her legs to wrap around him, locking her ankles.

This interaction was not at all anything he had imagined, but as a groan of pure pleasure vibrated in his throat at feeling her roll her hips forward into him as he held her, his libido kicked up a few gears. His arms wound around her to hold her tighter, his lips seeking hers again. He smiled as her teeth tugged his bottom lip as he pulled his lips from hers to catch his breath. “I’m not going to want to leave,” he admitted softly.

“Good,” she replied. “I don’t want you to.” She moved now, unwrapping her legs and standing in front of him. Her hands moved to tug his shirt free of his trousers. “The thing I wanted you to help me with, is simply to satisfy a desire for us to spend a heated night together.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I have the same damn desire.”

Her hands reached out and began to tug at the buckle on his belt. His hands moved to help her, and she pushed them away. “No, no, no.” Her eyes lifted to his face. “This is going to be my pleasure.”

Sylvain was certain their date had ended and he was now tucked away in his bed having a seriously realistic dream. One hand rested on her shoulder while she continued to work on the lace of his trousers now and the other hand softly fingered her hair. She successfully loosened his trousers and paused to look up at him. He couldn’t resist any longer and scooped her into his arms, his lips capturing hers as he walked to the bed.

“Mmmmmm,” she hummed as they came down on the bed together, “you have no patience.” She chuckled as he shook his head before moving to sit on the edge of the bed and pull off his boots. “In that case,” she said as she slipped off her panties and then pulled her dress over her head, “I will just have to lay here and wait for you.”

Fueled by the sight of her laying on the bed, the candlelight glow dancing over her naked body, he quickly stripped and came down beside her. His hand slowly indulged itself in the feel of her skin gently sliding up her hip, over her ribcage and around her breast while his lips sought hers.

Byleth softly moaned, her hand coming to rest against his ribcage before trailing down to his hip. His lips left hers to blaze a trail down her throat while his fingers lightly toyed with a taut nipple. Her lips parted for a sigh as his lips replaced his fingers at her breast, his hand drifting down to dip between her legs. She sucked a slow breath as his fingers slid through her wet folds before one slipped inside of her. 

A moan resonated in Sylvain’s throat at the feel of her all wet in his hand as his finger moved within her before sliding out to tease her hardened clit. His tongue swirled over her nipple while his fingers slipped over the length of her wet folds before toying with her clit once again. He smiled against her as her hips rocked forward, and he heard her sigh his name.

Byleth’s fingers clutched and balled the sheets while the other hand pressed into his back. His finger dipped deeply into her again, crooking forward and making her head spin with pleasure. When he moved his thumb to press on her clit, she had to bite her lip to keep from howling. Her legs quivered as a wave of heat rolled through her body. 

Feeling her muscles tightening, her body quaking under his touch, he knew she was seconds away from reaching her peak. “Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered against her. 

Her muscles clenched before a heated sensation poured from her core throughout every inch of her body. A long and steady sigh poured from her body as she pushed over the edge. She drew deep breaths as he moved to gather her closely against his body. She lightly sighed as her head rested against his chest. Moving now, she pushed him to his back and slid over him.

He smiled up at her as she lifted enough to rest her hands against his shoulders to stare down at him. The sight of her, looking down at him with passion heavy eyes, was one he doubted he would ever forget. An overwhelming feeling of love for her was enough to knock him off-kilter for a moment. A strong stirring came to life deep down in his core that he hadn’t felt before. Nothing about this encounter with her was anything like he had imagined. As he felt her rock her hips against his length while she smiled down at him, he knew without a doubt he loved her.

Reaching down with one hand, Byleth wrapped her fingers around his length as she lifted to her knees and positioned him to her opening. With a smooth and easy glide, she lowered herself on his length, enjoying the sound of his moan as she settled him deeply within her. Adjusting her hands against his chest for support, she slowly began an easy steady rhythm. She couldn’t help her purr of enjoyment at the feeling of his hardened cock sliding within her depths. 

The feel of her heat wrapped around him as she moved was enough to make his head spin. His hands rested against her ribcage as she moved. Her full breasts swaying with each motion of her hips. It was pure bliss and so much better than his wildest dreams. As his eyes basked in the view of her staring down at him through lust darkened eyes, her lips parted as she sighed and purred, the glow of the candlelight bathing her skin, he could see himself spending the rest of his life with her. Every waking moment of his life knowing she was his until his last breath. 

Reaching around her, he pulled her tightly against his chest and easily rolled, reversing their positions. Pushing deeply within her, he held his hips flush against her while staring down into her eyes. Her hand reached up and slowly drifted over his cheek before moving around his nape to pull him down to her for a kiss.

His lips moved with hers as he adjusted himself so he could trail his hand down between them and caress her clit. Pulling his lips from hers, he settled back a bit giving his fingers easier access to tease her as her hips rolled forward. Settling into a slow and even pace, he continued his assault on her clit until he feels her muscles clench against him and she sputters his name in release. 

Propping himself with a hand on each side of her, he began a deliberate rhythm. Her hands slid down his sides and gripped his hips. He pumped into her slick and hot depths as rational thought drifted from his brain. His thoughts of pulling out abandoned him while a husky, passion-filled voice poured out a swear-laced groan, and he emptied deeply within her. 

“Dammit,” he sighed as he slowly moved beside her, “I’m sorry. I meant to pull out.”

Byleth smiled as she rested next to him, listening to his breathing begin to slow. Lifting her head, she stretched over and pressed a kiss to his lips as he layed on his back. “No worries, Sylvain. And, uh, that was well worth the wait,” she said as she moved to rest her head on her hand as she propped on her elbow to look at him.

Rolling to his side to face her, his hand settled on her hip. “Most definitely,” he agreed. His eyes roamed over her face. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that he loved her, but he would just hold that thought. At least until morning. Gathering her against him, he settled for simply holding her as they fell asleep, happy in the fact that this was not a dream.


End file.
